User talk:Shaf Girl
LakeClan GET ON IRC! ITS ALMOST TIME FOR THE BATTLE TO START! YAY! Re:Hey OMG!!! You made another Warriors Puppet Pals fanfic? Yay! I loved your last one. I'll go read this one right away. What's it called?-- MouseyLoveClan 01:23, 21 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Hi & MSFP Thank you for the kind welcome. The state of this place was atrocious, so I figured I would help out and teach y'all the art of getting a place organized and truly together. I'm sorry, But I have no intention of joining your RP. In fact, this place needs a no spam rule soon. Once things are organized and you can acctually FIND information about games it'll be unnecessary anyways because people will find the games appropriate to them without help. I role play on CoSC, and that's it. I tend towards too particular to play on other people's games for the most part. At the moment, I have no intention to list CoSC. This place just isn't organized enough to warrant the effort. Without organization it won't be taken seriously by enough players of the caliber CoSC focuses on. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 03:28, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Wikia Template Your Wikia template is working now. ;) GB 03:53, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Re:MSFP I'm sorry for my inactivity. I didn't know it would cause a problem. Well....not exactly a problem, but let's just say it caused an effect on your role play. School has gotten my rather busy, plus that I've been working more on the wikias and role playing more on my own role play. And I don't think you'll have to stripe me of my admin rights just yet. I just checked over there yesterday, but I just didn't say anything. But I have just one question: When is the big plot gonna start? You know, that plot you and Star made up. It involed my dog I think. I remember my dog's name, but I can't remember how to spell it at the moment. Hehehe. Yes, I'll check back on your site as soon as I can.-- MouseyLoveClan 21:54, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Reifujin!!! That was how it was spelled! Thanks. Oh and what is an Operations site? And Shaf, I know you hate when someone says this and I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but you should consider invisionfree, especially for such an active site like MSFP. Oh well, just my opinion.-- MouseyLoveClan 02:01, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Ok. Perfect. And ya, I refer invisionfree and/or proboards to everyone, so ya.-- MouseyLoveClan 02:25, 23 January 2009 (UTC) What is a mibbet?-- MouseyLoveClan 00:31, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Ok. Um, you are busy this weekend? Crap. That's the only time I'll be available this week. I can't schedule a time with you on Monday because on Tuesday through Friday I'm going on a trip with my school. But maybe you can just e mail me the password if that's easier. I'll just give you my e mail address: mousefire218@hotmail.com-- MouseyLoveClan 03:15, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, ok. Works for me.-- MouseyLoveClan 18:53, 25 January 2009 (UTC) re: The Whole Organization Thing On the subject of adding CoSC... I will. When the place is ready to even HAVE games added. Currently, there are no instructions, no guidelines, and no ability for anyone who wants to find an RP to find one. Once things are polished up a bit I'll add my game. Not before. As for my offer of help... I've looked around. I've seen the state of things. I've offered my services and advice. This place needs help. If you'd read the forum topic, you'd see even GB sees that. At this point you can either fight with me, or take the help I'm offering this place. The second one is more beneficial to everyone involved. Nothing I have said about this place has been untrue. No will it ever be. Unlike most of this fandom, I believe in honesty and saying things that need to be said. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 22:17, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :None of my pets are named after characters from that particular anime. They're just common Japanese names. Saske and Sakura were named by my Husband after characters from Naruto. Hiro is named after the character by the same name in Heroes. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 23:34, 22 January 2009 (UTC) TT Tell me if you can guess the answer from this: you look really stupid right now. GB 00:22, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Shaf, you're starting to let your editcount slip. Make some contributive edits. GB 15:56, 8 February 2009 (UTC) LakeClan I'm not ready to give up yet.--Jakko123 23:59, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Er, dead? Ick. New Century Clans kinda um....died too. As did my other site which is not posted here, Clans Gone Mad. You see, well you've heard of Wildstar, right? Well she left and won't be back till Spring Break and her leaving has done SEVERVE damage to the sites. Some of the members dissapeared and I talk to them in short, choppy sentences. The last greatest activity on New Century Clans or Clans Gone Mad as Feburary 8. But maybe when Wildstar comes back, we shall be restored again. And I'm sorry about MSFP. Ever since everything died, I didn't come here, or my own sites, but now I hang out on Dawn of a New Day and Mweor. I feel awful for leaving so drastically, and I'm trying to come back. (And convince Wildstar to come back sooner). I'll be on there, just let me find the link. Btw, you should get a chatbox for on there, or did you already? Anyways, I'll let you go now. Do you still go on the IRC? If so, I'll see you there or on MSFP.-- MouseyLoveClan 00:34, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Link doesn't work. Btw, New Century Clans has been brought back to life. Wildz litterally came back yesterday. Anyways, yes, link does not work.-- MouseyLoveClan 00:53, 5 March 2009 (UTC) I'll make you a c box and give you the code and you can put it on. I lost the password and let's just say even if I did have the password, it would take me years to make sure I did it all right. I'll do that now.-- MouseyLoveClan 01:12, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Hi Shaf! GB is going to be on vacation for a while and while be inactive. So, he might not respond to anything until he gets back. (Well, until he gets back)--Bluestar'sSecondDeputy 01:11, 20 June 2009 (UTC) LakeClan pass Hey, I changed it back to the first password. GB 04:08, 6 July 2009 (UTC) CoTaS Ive.. ive restarted it and reopening it to the public soon... i hope you join when i get it up on here Star 02:08, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Hey You still there? GB 17:27, November 28, 2009 (UTC) That happened to you, too? Shaf, I didn't do anything. There must be something wrong with the site. GB 22:29, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and the password's been the old one for awhile now. I'm trying to log on and edit it right now, and it's taking a long time to load, but it's coming up. GB 22:33, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Um...I think Jakks changed some things. Look at the allegiances when you get on. GB 22:34, November 28, 2009 (UTC) For right now, at least, I don't think I can. GB 01:05, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I haven't read the book yet, but I think I know that from somewhere ;). GB 02:12, November 29, 2009 (UTC) HEY Hey Shaf, Long time no see eh? well get back to me when you can haha Star 16:44, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, no thanks, I'm against GigglerCats, always have been. ANd lakeClan? I miss those days, Sign me up Star 23:09, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Don't know, just don't like it XD Star 02:22, December 7, 2009 (UTC) I'm new Ok. I know this may sound stupid, and it may waste your time, but I was wondering... what you do on this RP wiki. Thanks for the help, Stumble() 14:59, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Hi hi Shaf, just wantewd to say hi. we never talk anymore, none of us, It's been a long time since the days of lakeclan and reading My Starwatcher Chronicles stories brings back so many good memories, we should start up LakeClan again and round up all the dedicated members, just an idea Star 17:01, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah that sounds cool and just give me a link for the deviant art one kk thanks. I wanna start writing setting sun again but i lost my inspiration and I'm busy writing this book I'm hoping to get published. but yeah ill check it out and ill gladly join MSFP again Star 16:25, March 3, 2010 (UTC) alrighty, thanks, I'll look at it as soon as AI can get past the school's firewall again XD Star 16:16, March 4, 2010 (UTC)